The trend towards moving more computing workloads to virtual environments is increasing. The number of virtual machines (VMs) installed at enterprise data centers is also rising as enterprise data centers grow and add more computing workloads.
Virtualization generally allows for a more dynamic computing infrastructure with a higher optimal utilization of physical servers. For example, virtualization allows a single physical machine (e.g., physical server) to host a large number of virtual resources, such as hundreds of virtual resources (e.g., anywhere between less than 20 and more than 200 VMs per server). As a result, there is typically less capital expenditure on computing hardware (e.g., physical servers and/or other computing hardware) when enterprises utilize virtualization for some of their entire computing infrastructure. Virtualization also allows for a pay-as-you-go model for managing compute capacity. In addition, virtualization can also offer flexibility in disaster recovery and dynamic movement of a virtual server from one location to another.